


Who’s your family now?

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: Script offer] [F4M] Who’s your family now? [Fdom] [Msub] [Daughter of a mobster] [Using her lifeguard as her slave] [Slapping] [Non-con] [Rape] [Humiliation] [public masturbation] [Public anal sex] [Strap on] [Pegging] [Insults] [This is really mean OK? You have been warned]
Relationships: F4M





	Who’s your family now?

[Script offer] [F4M] Who’s your family now? [Fdom] [Msub] [Daughter of a mobster] [Using her lifeguard as her slave] [Slapping] [Non-con] [Rape] [Humiliation] [public masturbation] [Public anal sex] [Strap on] [Pegging] [Insults] [This is really mean OK? You have been warned]

In this script, the performer plays the role of the daughter of the biggest mafia boss in town. She speaks to the man who is supposed to be her life guard, but who she has chosen to make her sex slave instead. All sound effects are optional. All characters in this script are adults over 18.

[By a fireplace in a big mansion]

[Menacing] I’m sorry, do I need to explain myself further? What part about what I just said was unclear? You’re suddenly not capable of producing words? I can’t fucking believe this. I give you clear instructions about what to do, and you’re just gonna stand there. Did someone cut your tongue out? Should someone?

[Pause]

[Irritated] OK, so since I can’t draw anything out of you that makes any sense this way, I suppose we just have to go through it together then. So, let’s start from the beginning. What am I? That’s right, I’m your boss’s daughter, which means… that I am your boss, unless he instructs you otherwise. You with me so far?

[Pause]

[Slightly content] Good boy. Now, what are you? Yes, financially dependent on my family, that’s right. Yes, good, you yourself are part of a family entirely employed by us. And… Exactly. You… are not in a position to negotiate your pathetic so-called boundaries. In plain English: You’re mine. Good boy.

[Pause]

[Impatient] And… what else are you? My slave? Yes, good. My property to humiliate as I see fit? Perfect. My toy, to deny pleasure and inflict pain on if I so chose? Exactly, see, now we are getting somewhere. That means when I tell you to do something you fucking do it without wining about it like a bitch. Do we have an agreement on that? What’s that, I can’t hear you? Yes, that’s what I want to hear. OK, moving on…

[Menacing] What did I tell you to do just now? Mm, yes, to put your collar and your little slave outfit on and follow me to my dad’s fucking car. Also, since you just repeated that, we can rule out the possibility of you sincerely misunderstanding me. Now…

[Leaning closer] Repeat what you responded to me. Do it.

[Slap]

[Angry] That’s right. Now say it again!

[Slap]

Again! Again bitch!

[Slap]

Good. OK, so…

[Menacing] Do you... wish to repeat that word for me one more time? No? Really? Because just a minute ago you sounded very eager to do exactly that… I see… So you no longer have an interest in making such a respond to me at this moment? And how about tomorrow? Mm, and how about ever, during all the time we’ll spend together from this day on?

[Pause]

[Content] Interesting how minds can change, don’t you think? 

[A bit worried] Now, I want to trust that you are a good boy, and that your obedience and loyalty are still with me, but… How can I do that when your mentality obviously can change on a whim? How? Mm, that’s right, I can’t, can I? And… does all of this mean that I have to teach you a lesson? A valuable lesson from your mistress? In life? And knowing your place?

[Pause]

[Content] You did not say no! Progress has been made.

[Demanding] Now slave, put the fucking collar on like I told you, grab my bag and follow me to the god damned car!

[Footsteps]

[Pause]

[Outside, footsteps]

[Car door opens and closes]

[Speaking to the driver] Driver! Get us into the city.

[Speaking to the listener again] Now as you may have already concluded in your little head, the lesson you need to learn cannot be taught inside the walls of the mansion. Now why would I want to take my own private little sex slave out into a public place? Do you have a guess? Could it be that I want to walk in the park with you, or get your expertise on flowers in the botanical garden? No? So what could my reason be for doing this then?

[Pause]

[Slightly irritated] You know what… I don’t believe you. I think you do know the answer to my question. I think you’re just afraid of it, and since I’ve grown tired of this little cat and mouse game with you, let me just spell it out for you.

[Patient] You see… I’ve noticed more and more lately how you leave your work at the end of your shift in a good mood, and I’ve pondered upon some possible reasons for this. See, I’m thinking that it could be… because you get to spend your time away from me in the city, where no one knows the filthy things I make you do every day. And then, after thinking a bit more about it, I get this idea that you may also be... excited to go home to your family… that you miss them… am I right?

[Pause]

[Slightly content] Good, and now we have gotten to the very root of your problem, because you see…

[Explaining menacingly] Need I remind you what you are? No, I don’t, do I? And that Is precisely why I can’t have you running around after your shift just forgetting all about that. You see… if I didn’t know any better I’d say you are using your time in the city to hide away from the fact that your ass belongs to me, in the most literal of senses. And…

[Leaning closer] We can’t have that, now can we? Good. I’m glad we communicate so well.

[Speaking to the driver] Driver! Stop the car. No, don’t pull of to the side, I said stop the car. Yes, in the middle of the road. Yes, blocking the traffic, do I look stupid to you? Good, now put the top down. Just like that.

[Speaking to the listener] Now stand the fuck up and wave to everyone while I put this chain on your collar. Do it! Stand up now, or I’ll slap the shit out of you and make you loose any chance to get a job in this city forever!

[Content] Good boy! Now, pants off. Exactly, like that, look who’s learning fast. Now…

[Demanding] Jerk of. Yes, right here and now in front of everyone. Jerk off with one hand and fucking wave to everyone with the other, and make sure they see your smiling stupid face when you do it. 

[Irritated] What the fuck is wrong with you? Having trouble getting hard? Oh fuck, apparently I have to do everything around here. No you stupid little slave boy, I will not take your disgusting cock in my mouth. I will help you out in the only way you deserve, by humiliating you further. Now look at me. Don’t look into my eyes or I’ll break your manhood like you can’t imagine! Look down at my fucking tits. Keep waving with one hand and jerking of with the other, and stare at my tits.

[Mocking] Do you like what you see, huh? Do you like what you will never have? What you will never experience in your whole life because you’re too much of a pathetic looser to ever get it? Are you worthy of worshiping me? No, you’re not, are you? Are you worthy of licking my boots? That’s right, now keep fucking jerking off.

[Pause]

[Content] Well well, look who’s finally hard. 

[Disgusted] What? Take that disgusting rod of living tissue inside me? Are you fucking kidding me? No slave, don’t get this twisted. You. Don’t. Get. Pleasure. From. This. You stay hard and edged. Don’t dare cum, and don’t fucking dare going soft on me, do you understand.

[Content] Good.

[Speaking to driver] Driver! Move slowly down the street three blocks, and then turn right. Stop by the corner on the right side. No, don’t move fast. Make sure you keep blocking the traffic when you do this, and keep the top down on the car!

[Car starts moving, slowly]

[Speaking to the listener] Now open my bag, slave. What do you see? Yes, yes it is a strap on. No, I don’t think you have the the right perspective on this at all. You are not gonna touch me, nor put anything in me. So…? Come again…? 

[Patting him on the head] Exactly, see, you have some brain cells up there after all.

[Demanding] Now put your fucking ass in the air for everyone to see. Did I tell you to stop jerking off? Do you remember what happens if you go soft? Good, I’m glad you agree. Now, since I’m such a nice person, I’m gonna be kind enough to spit into your asshole a bit before the real show starts…

[Spitting twice]

That’s it, and now for the main event…

[You start fucking the listener with your strap on]

[While thrusting, calmly] Now slave, I know this hurts, but you need to remember what happens if you go soft, so keep jerking that cock. We’re almost at our destination. Meanwhile, I’m just gonna start…

[While thrusting, moaning, but carelessly] Touching myself… so I can squirt out… a nice load of cum allover you… Fuck.. yeah that’s the stuff.. just stay fucking still and keep jerking off… Fuck… use your free hand if you need to keep your balance…

[Car stops] 

[While thrusting, moaning, but carelessly] Here we are, finally… Fuck… Do you recognize this place? Yeah… of coarse you do, it’s your fucking home… oh fuck… Now tell your family to get the fuck out here. Right fucking now, I’m not shitting you!

[While thrusting, moaning, but carelessly] Now I want you to look at this family… fuck… and jerk off… and keep getting fucked in your pathetic little asshole… and just remember… that this… this isn’t really your family… ah fuck… not any more… you know who your real family is from now on? Huh, you know? Fucking say it!

[Loud spanking] Who’s your new daddy?  
[Loud spanking] Who is it?

[While thrusting, moaning, but carelessly] That’s right. I’m your daddy, and your mommie, and your brothers… fuck… and your whole fucking world… and from now on… they will all know it to… Now hold fucking still and look at them all while I get ready to squirt allover you!

[Improv to orgasm. You squirt allover the listener]

[Content] Mm…. That was real sweet, slave boy. Now wave good bye to them, because you’re coming back with me. And just remember to know your fucking place from now on OK? Because if you don’t…

[Sadistic] I’ll parade you around this whole town like this every single day until you do.

[Speaking to the driver] Driver! Raise the top again and get us the fuck out of here!

[Car drives away]


End file.
